Social Magentics
by Dropthebassguitar
Summary: Karkat is a new student at Alternia High. Despite his negative demeanor, he finds other students constantly being pushed into his life. Does he have what it takes to fit in with them? Not only that, but he is plagued by prophetic dreams, more specifically ones involving a quest to find a certain blind maiden in a medieval AU. All characters to be introduced over time.
1. Just Another Day

**New Homestuck story yay.  
Anyway it's a human highschool AU with Karkat as protagonist, there's also some medieval stuff thrown in there in a sort of alt universe style deal, but it's pretty much a sub plot thingy. Not really much else to say in terms of plot, you'll have to read to find out!;)  
Like with how I usually write, this chapter can be considered somewhat of a prequel that shows little in terms of direction.  
Anyway fav, follow, review and the rest!**

Armed only with his trusty sickle, Karkat the most honored knight of Vantasia, swiftly mounted his noble blood red steed, Adorabloodthirsty, and valiantly set off on the long winding path away from his large gothic castle, to find the legendary lair of the blind dragon. Many a knight had set off on an expedition to slay such a beast, all had failed with grave consequences.  
As he traveled towards the ever setting sun, he pondered.

"How in Betty Shitface Crockers name did I become a knight? Since when can I ride a fucking horse? How in the name of all things natural is it red?  
Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything? Why does my heart tell me to fucking macerate that dragon and make a dragon fruit smoothie?"

Unfortunately within seconds Karkat found himself without time to ponder, for he was at the dragons lair already.  
Despite the gravity of the situation, he chose not to infiltrate the lair just yet and continued to question the obscure circumstances in which he had found himself.

"Okay, how did I get here so quickly? It's dark now, yet two seconds ago it was barely even sunset? What is this, the land of shitty unnoticeable changes in time? Oh joy, here's the sudden urge to brutally murder that giant lizard again."

As in the same spontaneous fashion as before, he somehow found himself inside the lair; a deep, dark, moss infested cave that was cut into the side of a cliff face that was several days travel from the plains on which Castle Vantasia stood. The lair itself was a humongous clearing inside the endless cave system. Moonlight pierced through a large gouge in the ceiling that exposed the room to the mountain side above, and illuminated its surroundings so a torch was not needed.

"Hey, Fuckass. Get your scaley ass down here so I can decimate it!" Screeched Karkat, not wishing to partake in for formalities.

Suddenly, the large winged reptile swooped down from the ceiling on which it was hiding, out into the light of the full moon. It elegantly landed on a large tuft of moss in front of the intrepid explorer, the moonlight bringing out its sharp teal features. It proceeded to glare at him behind blood red eyes and cackled madly in a witch like tone, baring its sharp fangs, each as large as a sword.

"The chosen one has arrived heheheh. You're shorter than I expected"

Karkat furiously pulled his sickle from his belt and charged, hoping to slash a few teal colored scales for a trophy.

Despite being blind, the dragon could easily predict his movements since she was psychic, also Karkats cussing didn't add to his lack of subtlety.

She impressively extended her wingspan, and with one swift movement launched her herself upwards, forcing Karkat backwards onto the rocky floor in a gust of air. Thankfully his chainmail/coif combination prevented any serious damage. He begrudgingly stood up and faced his opponent, who was now hovering above him with her red tinged wings spread abroad. She let out an almighty roar and the room started to fill with smoke, so much so that Karkat could neither breathe nor see.

After several seconds all the smoke eerily moved towards one point, the dragon, encapsulating her in a ball of smoke. The mysterious sphere strangely moved down to the floor to form a black dome of soot. Abruptly, it dissipated into a light smokescreen, revealing a humanoid figure in the distance.

Surprised, Karkat ran towards them, sickle at the ready. Unlike last time, he chose not to shout with this assault.  
He stopped as soon as he saw their face, it was a beautiful maiden.

She had shoulder length brunette hair, red tinted glasses, and an almost piercing quality to her smile.

"Dayumm" Thought Karkat as he lowered his sickle.

The girl begrudgingly facepalmed.

"It's me, the dragon, asshat"

Karkat stepped back a little in shock.

"Oh... You can read minds like the legends say, can't you...?"

"Unfortuantely for me, Yes"

"Fuck..."

"Hehehe. Don't worry about it."

"Ugh all my will to fucking slay is gone now since you're just a beautiful girl. How come slaying is all I want to do? And how did I get here? So many fucking questions and so little time.."

"Because this is a shitty dream of yours, dumbass. Why do you think every thing you've just experienced lacks any logic whatsoever?"

"Oh.. can I end this piece of shit nightmare and just wake up back to an even more shitty reality then?"

"Not yet, I have something to tell you"

"Spill the fucking beans, scales"

"Charming, shorty. And this is gonna sound vague as shit, but you're the chosen one and you must unite those under exile. Okay you can go back to being late at getting ready for school now."

"Wait wha-?"

He was cut off. The dragon girl had rudely blown smoke in his face during his response, causing him to wake up from his supposed dream in a tangled mass of sheets and pillows.

Karkat sat up despondently and wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to remember the contents of his dream.

"Who was she? What did she mean unite those under exile? What else did she say? Wait.. late for school?"

He looked to his somewhat temperamental alarm clock that like most pieces of technology owned by Karkat Vantas, didn't work, as it hated him.  
He had indeed woken up late, as the dragon girl had foretold.

"Fuck. First day at my new school and I woke up late. Instead of blaming my inevitable failure and lack of any friends on natural selection, now I can blame it on technology. Thank fucking god.."

**Well that's chapter one all wrapped up like a maniac in a straight jacket.  
****The medieval dream setting will play more of a part later, the rest will be highschool au.  
****Fav, Review, Follow, Suck my nipples... Too far?**


	2. More Than Just Teenage Angst

**HELLO, THIS IS CHAPTER 2.  
CHAPTER ONE IS THE ONE BEFORE THIS.  
CHAPTER THREE COMES AFTER THIS ONE.  
I hope that cleared things up.**

Karkat struggled to clamber out of the enticing grip of his nice, comfy bed. He narrowly avoided the teenage clutter that inhabited his floor, and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom. Showering was a quick yet refreshing process; strip off crab print boxers, acquire body wash and shampoo, turn shower on, adjust heat dial to exactly correct increment for maximum showering experience, wash body, wash hair, contemplate lifes mysteries, turn off shower, get out shower, dry self, pin towel to waist, done.

Despite it being his first day at a new school he wasn't what you could call nervous. School was just to provide education. Friendship and acceptance were the equivalent of a side quest. To Karkat it was best just to get through the whole shitty system as quick as possible, live then die as it were.

Such a negative attitude is not a birth trait, nor is it simply picked up with ease. When Karkat was 13 his mother was taken by cancer. It was a tragedy of the worst kind; an unexpected one. Death took her in her sleep, there were no symptoms or visible complications. Karkat remembers the day she passed vividly. It was a slow yet breezy mid April Tuesday. His dad was working a very long and tiring night to morning shift and wouldn't be back until mid day, so his mother was left alone in their room.

Karkat was awoken by fate, at just before 11:30, the time his dad was due to arrive home. His destiny was made so that he would be the one to find her lying there, at peace, but not in this world. The memory of trying to wake her up and crying into her until his dad arrived home were burned into his memory for an eternity.

It was not the trauma of finding a loved one dead that caused him to be so pessimistic. It was the fact it was his the mother, the one person he could openly say he cared for and received mutual affection from. She was the only thing he could have lost, and by sod's law, she was taken.

He was left with a distant workaholic father and a college bound prick of a brother. Yet despite how he felt a sense of loathing towards them, he still wished they were around, because it's better to have someone than no one at all.

Slowly, the previously happy go lucky Karkat underwent a metamorphosis of despair and hate. The fact he constantly had to move schools to suit his fathers job didn't help, he never got to make a connection with anyone. He had repeated his past so much that the present was a blur and the future was not welcomed. Every day was the same, and they passed more quickly than he would allow.

In what seemed like no time he was dressed in his usual combo of sneakers, skinny jeans and a hoodie. He flew down the stairs and slammed the front door shut before locking it, ready to catch the bus for the first time ever.

The bus stopped at the end of his street; hazy lane. It was a long suburban sprawl that stretched half a mile from a busy main road to a lush patch of woodland at the end. The houses were all somewhat similar, although some had slight variations in shape, size and color. Small pockets of earthy grass bordered each, some unkempt and some neatly trimmed, most homed large regal oak trees, which provided the sidewalks with much needed shade through the warmer months.

Thankfully it was much to early in the year for that. It was late march; exactly two weeks before the anniversary of the passing of Karkats mother to be exact. He always found it to be the hardest part of the year, but as ever he carried on.

Within minutes he had reached the main road, on which the bus stop stood. It was still early morning so there was very little traffic, and a low yet thin fog hung over the distant roads like a blanket. No wonder it was called hazy lane.

The bus arrived after a second or two. The timing at which it arrived was apparently irregular, so the fact he was there just in time for its thick lights to pierce the veil of fog was somewhat of a lucky feat.

The standard yellow school bus pulled up beside him and with a whoosh the doors opened inwards.

Karkat climbed the few steps and flashed his school pass, that all students were required to show to the driver, who simply replied with a nonchalant grunt.

He turned and walked down the aisle. Instead of fussing about where he sat and drawing attention he opted to sit on the nearest free aisle seat, without a care for who he was sat next to. His stop was the last anyway and he was the only person, so no one could claim to be reserving one.

If he had looked back on that decision, he probably would have regretted it.

Only after retrieving his ipod from his bag did he look to see who he was sat next to. It was a juggalo of all people.

**Well that's chapter two.  
****Twas a bit angsty wasn't it?  
****Anyway from here on out other characters will slowly be introduced.  
****#progress  
**


End file.
